Raiiel Rayvin
Raiiel "Rai" Rayvin is a member of the Black Knights and also the Zero Division Captain. She is played by Nukdae. Appearance Personality Raiiel Rayvin is very cunning and will use every resource available to her to accomplish any task she sets her mind to, causing her to be very tactical and strategic. She hates liars - verbal lies at least, she rarely cares about deceit, though. In order to keep herself from become a hypocrite, she never tells a lie, so her word is very trustworthy. There are times when she says things that make people assume differently than the truth. Though she did not tell them a lie, they often believe things that are not true about her or whatever it is she is talking about. She knows how to twist her words so that she is not telling a lie, but whatever she says or does makes people think differently. So, she is very good with her words and can be very diplomatic. She can often be very vague about things, as well. It is hard to get a straight answer out of her if she doesn't like the inquiry. She is often seen with a sly smile on her lips, as if she is secretly plotting something that may or may not have adverse effects on those around her. It's hard for people to tell if she is being serious or not because of her expression and gentle tone of voice. She rarely gets angry, though when she does, she often strikes fear into those around her. She can stay relatively calm in just about any situation. She is loyal and trustworthy (as long as you can get used to her way of telling the truth). She has seen the effects of war, and hates the idea of it. She will do everything in her power to prevent useless fighting, though her questionable actions might cause more conflict than solve them. She feels that her existence has no true purpose, and does not fear death. She can appear to be reckless, but she always thinks things through before taking action. Her father taught her to think of every possible outcome in a situation and prepare for as many as she could. Raiiel likes to flirt. She finds it entertaining to watch the reactions of others to her advances. She doesn't have a preference, and will flirt with almost anyone she comes in contact with. When she deems someone boring, she'll lose interest to communicate with them. She hates being bored, and doesn't mind taking risks. She has little desire for power or wealth. As such, she is comfortable with her position in the Black Knights, because she hates when people order her around, especially if they bore her. She doesn't mind following the orders of her leader, Zero, as she finds him very interesting. Character History Backstory Raiiel was born and raised into an upper class setting. Her father, Stremnas Rayvin, was a high ranking Britannian Army General. Her mother, Mellyn Ireia, was a simple secretary who was also born in an upper class family. Mellyn had always been in poor health since she was a child. Her family had wanted her to join military ranks, but due to her health, she had to settle for a desk job. Stremnas and Mellyn met during Stemnas' wife's funeral, who had died in an accident. They formed a friendship that soon blossomed into love, and Mellyn Ireia became Mellyn Rayvin. Almair (10 at the time), Stremnas' son from his previous marriage, hesitantly accepted Mellyn into the family, though he was kind to Mellyn, he kept himself distant. Mellyn wanted a child, though there was the risk of pregnancy having an effect on her already poor health. Even though Stremnas reassured Mellyn that she didn't need to give him a child, and even though her doctor advised against getting pregnant, she went through with it and produced a healthy baby girl they named Raiiel. Raiiel's birth caused Mellyn's condition to worsen and make her bedridden. As Raiiel grew up, she spent most of her time happily caring for her mother. Whenever she wasn't, she'd be with her father, studying his books on military strategy and war while he worked. Raiiel was constantly told that her mother would recover. She remained hopeful that one day they could go out as a family for once. Mellyn made promise after promise to keep her daughter happy. Stremnas and Mellyn's doctor reassured the young girl that her mother would get better. Even Raiiel's half-brother, Almair, agreed. When Raiiel was six and Almair was sixteen, Almair immediately joined the Britannian army. Shortly after, Mellyn passed away. Raiiel was devastated. She felted betrayed and lied to. She was no longer able to trust the words of others, making her skeptical and causing her to question everything and everyone. After Mellyn died, Stremnas began to dote on his daughter, no longer wanting to lose anything else. He rarely wanted her out of his sight. He spent all his free time with her. He assumed that she was interested in the military due to her reading through all of his books. He began teaching her everything he knew about war, how to fight, how to use every available resource to her advantage, even allowing her to participate in discussing battle tactics and strategies with him. Raiiel slowly grew to hate her father's obsession, but silently tolerated it, believing that it would one day serve a purpose to her. Raiiel began to see less and less of her half-brother until he mysteriously disappeared while on a mission. He was soon presumed to be dead, KIA, and now all Stremnas had was his daughter. Soon after Raiiel turned fifteen, Britannian Army leaders insisted she join their ranks, hoping to utilize her "battle genius." Though it was against her father's wishes, she accepted the offer. Even though she was young, she was still able to quickly rise in ranks due to her father's "training." At first she only helped with strategies and tactics, but as soon as she was old enough, she began getting field experience, finding that she had a knack for stealth and guns, particularly those with a longer range. She soon became an established sniper in the Britannian Army. Through her experiences, and because of her skepticism, she was able to tell when people were lying or hiding something. She realized that, at times, lies were necessary, though she still hated them. She was also able to develop the habit of twisting her words so she didn't have to lie, and she could never be called a hypocrite, since she allowed people to assume things about what she said without correcting them. She was able to observe her surroundings in the Britannian Military quietly and came to the conclusion that the system was corrupt, though she kept her thoughts to herself. When the war on Area 11 began to heat up, Raiiel began noticing how correct her assumption was. At every available opportunity, she defied her orders. She was easily able to cover it up, though, and also used her father's influence to insure that she would not be caught. All she wanted was the war to end, she hated it, and wanted a more peaceful life. She was finally able to get her wish, too. After the Black Rebellion was over, and Britannia began to reform, she thought she would stay and live peacefully with her father, but on a whim, she suddenly disappeared from both the military's and her father's view at the age of 20. She had fled to the new Japan and settled there. But it wasn't long before she began to miss military life. Pure happenstance allowed her to meet with some Black Knights. At the age of 23, she joined their ranks preferring Zero's ideal of peace over Britannia's new ideal of neutrality. Ongoing Story Abilities Family Stremnas Rayvin Father Mellyn Rayvin Mother (deceased) Almair Rayvin Raiiel's half-brother. They have a ten year age difference. Raiiel believes him to be dead. Relationships Trivia Category:Characters Category:Black Knights Category:Special Rank Category:Characters Category:Black Knights Category:Special Rank